Ancestor
by Daydream1
Summary: A girl from our time seems to think she's a little different than everyone else. This is Sapphire's story about how she finds out how she came to be so strange. PLEASE READ IT!!!! And reveiw it!!! It does get better!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord Of The Rings characters because if I did, I'D BE REALLY RICH AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION! And, I'd be dead! But I do own other people, like all of Sapphire's family.  
  
This was just a thought that popped into my head, I don't now if anyone has done it yet or not so don't hurt me!!!! Warning: long wordy first chapter ahead, but PLEASE read it, it does get better!  
  
"Mom, why are we so different?" Sapphire McAllister asked her mother as she sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother didn't even look up from her cooking. "What do you mean, Saph?" she replied cheerfully, calling her daughter by her nickname. Sapphire sighed. Every time she brought up this question she was met by denial from her mom. "I mean, our family isn't like other families." Aurora, Sapphire's mother, laughed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She said, stirring a bowl of chocolate cake mix. Sapphire bit her lip, trying to think up a good example. "Well, the fact that we don't look anything alike." She stated after catching a glimpse of her own silver-blonde hair. Saph grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and continued. "Jessie and Max and Payton have curly black hair while you and Dad have wavy brown. Don't get me wrong, your hair is a very dark brown, but it has nothing against theirs." Sapphire explained and motioned at her younger brothers and sister who were in the living room of their apartment, playing. "Besides that, Zachary has straight black hair and I have blonde. Silver blonde at that! No one in our family has blonde hair! Am I adopted?" Sapphire asked exasperatingly, munching on her apple. Aurora shook her head. "No dear, you weren't adopted, I can promise you that. And you're wrong, your great-grandmother had blonde hair the same color as yours." She told Sapphire and went back to adding more milk to the cake mix. "Yeah, my great-grandmother." Saph muttered. She racked her brain for more ideas. "What about the fact that all of us kids have blue eyes while you and Daddy have green and brown? Isn't that a bit strange?" It was true, her and her four siblings all had blue eyes, which is where she had gotten her name from. Aurora smiled. "Well, blue eyes are very pretty, does it matter if your eye color is different from ours? Anyways, why are you asking?"  
  
Sapphire scowled. "Don't change the subject. Another thing, why don't we age like normal people?! I mean, come on, your forty something and you don't look any older than thirty!" Her mother rolled her eyes. "The creams work wonders don't they?" she asked as a joke, patting her young-looking face. "Mo-om! This is serious! We aren't normal!" Sapphire stood up and turned around in a circle. "How old do I look?" she demanded. Aurora went back to stirring. "Like any other Ninth grade girl Sapphire, and you still haven't told me why you're asking me all these questions." She said calmly. Sapphire stamped her foot. "Tell the truth!" she raised her voice slightly. Her mom sighed. "Just a few years younger." She mumbled, stirring vigorously. "A few?! Mom, I could pass for a sixth grader and I'm fourteen! In Ninth Grade! Zach's in college and he looks like a Junior in High School! Does it get worse the older you get?! When I'm a hundred years old will I look fifty?!" Sapphire yelled and sat back down in the chair, glaring at the wall. Her mother quit stirring and looked at her. "Sapphire, that's the way it's always been for us, you know that." She went over to her teenage daughter and took her hands. "Look at me." Sapphire turned her head reluctantly. Aurora continued. "I can't answer all your questions. I can remember when I asked the same ones. It's in our blood, these differences. No matter how different we may seem, we're just like everyone else." She released Sapphire's hands and went back to her cake mix.  
  
Sapphire sighed and left the kitchen. She stalked into the living room and flopped down on the couch beside Payton who was reading a book. "Hey Pay." She said, grabbing her own book that she was reading, An Acceptable Time. Payton didn't even acknowledge she was there. "Pay? Payton? PAYTON!" Saph yelled, just to get on his nerves. Payton's face glared at her over the top of the book. "I know you're here Saph, quit being annoying!" the ten-year- old complained, immediately going back to his book. Sapphire smiled and looked over at the twins, Max and Jessie. They were building a giant block city, complete with watchtowers, gates, and drawbridges. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were only five. "So, where are all the people?" Saph asked with a grin. Jessie turned her head towards Sapphire, making her black curls bounce. "We make them later!" she replied with a brilliant smile. Max seemed caught up on where to put the next circular block, in the court yard to make a fountain or the bottom of the tower for a strong base. Sapphire got up from the couch and took it from him. "How about here, Max." she stated, placing the circle block on top of a tall, rectangular block. Max gave her a confused look and pointed at the shape. "What?" he asked plaintively. Sapphire smiled softly. "It's a magic tree, shorties." She stated using the pet name she had given to the twins when they were little, even though now they were catching up to her. Jessie crawled into Saph's lap, looking up expectantly at her older sister. "Why magic?" she asked, knowing a story was coming. Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to know?" she questioned, a sly grin on her face. Max and Jessie nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh!" they exclaimed simultaneously. "Really?" Sapphire asked again. "Tell us!" Jessie yelled loudly.  
  
Aurora poked her head into the room. "What's going on in here?" she asked, looking straight at her oldest daughter who was being tackled by the twins. "Nothing!" Saph said with a laugh, keeping the twins at bay by tickling them when they got too close. Her mother smiled happily and went back into the kitchen. Payton scowled at his siblings. "If you don't mind Sapphire, please be quiet!" he demanded over the top of his book. His sister stuck her tongue out at him. "Quit being such a meany Payton! That book can't be as good as one of my stories." Saph said sarcastically as she pulled both of the twins close to her. Payton raised the book up again to cover his ice blue eyes. The twins looked up at her wishfully. Sapphire began her tale by painting a picture in words. "The land in which the magic tree grows is a huge place with rolling hills and ancient mountains. No gigantic buildings or paved roads or anything like that. Just space. In a sunlit valley between two of the largest mountains sits a castle, surrounded by a small city. The castle is made of the purest amethyst, purple all the way through." Jessie's smile widened at this statement. Her favorite color had always been purple. Sapphire went on "The lords and ladies that lived in the castle loved the purple light that streamed through their castle because they were a purple people. Their skin was tinted with a violet hue and their long, dark purple hair reached the floor." She was interrupted by Max this time. "Like you." He stated, referring to his sister's long hair. Sapphire nodded and reached a hand up to touch her silvery locks. The bottom of it came all the way down to her waist, tapering off there into a million split ends. Sapphire nodded. "Well, not exactly like me, but close. My hair isn't that long." Saph replied and then went on. "These people had extreme beauty, but they had one flaw. At night, all the males in the vast city would turn into ravenous beasts, terrorizing their loved ones and raiding other cities because they could not control themselves when they were in this state. This was an old curse that had been placed on the city's first ruler and father of all the Purple Ones, Danin. He had angered a wood nymph once because he would not cooperate with her wishes. Because of this, the wood nymph had told her father, the King Of The Forest that Danin had beat her. Because of this lie, the King Of The Forest put the first curse on Danin of the Purple Ones."  
  
Sapphire stopped because she had heard a snort. She flicked her eyes at Payton who was laughing silently. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Saph asked angrily, mad that she had been interrupted again. Payton grinned at her. "Come on Saph, the Purple Ones? Nymphs and curses, there's no such things!" he stated, rolling his eyes at her fictional story. The twins looked at him with furious faces. "Shut up Payton!" Max shouted loudly. "Yeah, be quiet and let Saph tell the story!" Jessie complained, looking at Sapphire with anticipation. Sapphire smirked at her seven-year-old know-it- all brother all continued the tale of the magic tree. "Ever since that fateful day the curse has rang true for all of Danin's bloodline so they were forced to live in a place, the city of Amethyst. Around the city was built an enormous wall, so that when the Purple Ones would change into their beastly forms, they would not be able to escape to the other cities."  
  
  
  
Payton interrupted again. "But you said they ravaged other cities when they were in the cursed form, so how could there be a wall around the city?" he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Sapphire grinned. "So you were listening." She stated happily. Payton shook his head. "No, I just over- heard a few parts." He replied indignantly. Max yanked at Sapphire's arm. "Hurry Saph!" he demanded. Sapphire shook her head. "I'll tell you the rest later, okay?" she said, needing to go do her homework. Max and Jessie began to wail. "Noooo! Finish story now!" they whined, pulling on Sapphire's clothes as she began to stand up. She wriggled free of their grasping hands. "Not now, I promise to finish it later!" she swore and started walking to her room. The twins stopped whining and stared at her. "Swear?" Jessie's quivering voice asked her. Sapphire nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" she sing-songed hurriedly and shut the door to her room. Now happy, the twins bounced back to the living room, careful in their play not to touch the 'magic tree'.  
  
Sapphire sat on her bed, looking out the window of her room to the busy New York street below. With a heavy sigh, she fell back the rest of the way onto her bed and stared at the white ceiling. "Why are we different?" she asked aloud to no one. Saph reached a slender hand up to touch her most prominent abnormality, her slightly pointed ears. She hadn't mentioned this one to her mom because they were relatively unnoticed and she didn't know if her mother even knew about them. Zachary was the only one she had told, mainly because he had shown her his ears first. Sapphire had been ten and Zach had been fifteen when they discovered that not everyone sported pointy ears. Just incase this might become a problem, they kept them hidden by wearing their hair long, Zach's coming right below his ears and Saph's down to her waist. Sapphire looked into the mirror that was attached to her wooden dresser. Brilliant blues eyes connected and stared into each other, trapped in an ocean of color. She looked at her face, pale and basically unblemished for a girl her age. Saph brushed a hand against black lashes that looked strange when compared to her silver hair. Tearing her eyes away, she looked around her room. The walls were a dark green mixed with some blues near the top, giving the effect that you were sitting in a forest clearing. Her bed was an old and worn, a dark mahogany with a canopy over the top. Sapphire loved her room, with bookshelves lining the walls and the music boxes that she collected on top of them.  
  
A sudden yell startled Sapphire out of her daydream. "Sapphire! Could you come in here for a moment, I need you to go to the store!" Saph knew her mother's insistent voice came from the kitchen. "That's another thing, extremely good hearing and eyesight, gotta remember that one." She told herself as she left her room, heading off done the hallway. Saph scowled as her Aurora handed her a list. "I need these things from the store please." She stated, shooing Sapphire away with her hands. Sapphire grinned and sniffed the air. "You brunt it didn't you?" she asked happily. Aurora hit her softly. "Go." She demanded. Saph nodded and headed out the door. She raced down the stairs since it was faster to take them than to wait for the slowpoke elevator. In the lobby as Saph was trying to make sure she had her keys, someone came up and grabbed her. Sapphire was about to scream when a familiar voice hit her ears. "What's up, baby sister?" She halfheartedly hit Zachary. "Don't do that!" she yelled even though she was smiling. Zach rolled his azure eyes. "Maybe you should be more careful." He said with a smirk and took the shopping list from her. After a few minutes of studying, Zach looked back at Sapphire. "What's this for?" Sapphire snatched it back. "Mom burnt another cake." She replied, buttoning up her black jacket for the bitter cold outside. Zachary ruffled her hair. "I knew that shortie, mom burns every cake she touches. And I was looking forward to chocolate." He grinned with a mouth full of perfect teeth. Sapphire rolled her eyes and headed out the door. "Be careful!" Zach yelled after her. Saph stuck her tongue out at him. "It's New York, nothing happens here!" she shouted back sarcastically.  
  
Wow, that was long. I normally don't write such long chapters, but I had to introduce Sapphire and her family and this chapter is dedicated to them I guess. IT DOES GET BETTER!!! I promise!!! Just bear with this chapter, the next one will have LOTR characters in it! SWEAR!! 


End file.
